Batman: Mobbed Up
by redhead911
Summary: Kind of a combination of Batman and the Godfather. This is my first story. Hope you enjoy.


DC Elseworlds: Batman: Mobbed Up

In Elseworlds, heroes are taken from their usual settings and put into strange times and places—some that have existed and others that can't, couldn't, or shouldn't exist. The result is stories that make characters who are as familiar as yesterday seem as fresh as tomorrow.

Chapter One: 1966

It seemed like a good night to take an evening stroll in Gotham City. But for Bruce Wayne, it would be the night his life changed forever. His father attempted to make a deposit at the Gotham National Bank. But this all changed as a man entered the bank. Armed with an AK-47 assault rifle, the gunman yelled, "Get on the ground. Put the money in the bag now." The banker put the money in the bag. Bruce started to scream and cry in anguish. "Shut the hell up!" The gunman took his gun and hit Bruce with the butt of the gun. "Don't hit my son you son of a bitch," yelled Bruce's father. He got up and started to rush toward him. The two fought with Mr. Wayne winning. _My dad is great,_ Bruce thought. However, in a split second it all changed. A shot rang out. Everyone screamed and started to run away. Bruce and his mother frantically searched for his father. They found him, dead with a bullet to his head.

One week later, Thomas Wayne's funeral is held. Many of the friends of the Wayne's were there, none of whom Bruce knew. However, a familiar face was there. The man was Carmine Falcone. Falcone was a mobster who was secretly friends with Thomas Wayne. He had recently saved his life after hitmen employed by Luigi Maroni tried to kill him. Thomas had performed surgery on him in his own home. However, Thomas had no idea Bruce was watching. "Bruce," Falcone started. "I owed your father for saving my life. I never got the chance to repay him." "I know Mr. Falcone," Bruce said. "I saw it all happen." "If you or your mother need any help, call me." Falcone wrote down his phone number and address on a napkin. "This is for you. Just in case you need me." As Falcone leaves, Bruce puts the napkin under a _Warrior Angel_ comic book on his dresser. "I will need you one day, Mr. Falcone," Bruce said to himself as he left his room.

Chapter Two: 1979

"Bruce!! Wake up!!" Bruce Wayne was awakened by the screams of his aunt Carla Vitti, sister of Carmine Falcone. It had been 6 years since Falcone had become his stepfather. Now, it was his stepsister Sophia's wedding day. "My god, what time is it?" "It's almost nine and the wedding is at eleven thirty," Bruce's aunt yelled. "You better get your ass ready!" "I'm coming Aunt Carla," Bruce yelled back as his aunt in frustration. He never really liked Carla Vitti. Ever since he met her at the rehearsal dinner for his mother's second wedding, he had found her offensive. She was always yelling and nagging her husband Felice and complaining to her son Johnny that he would amount to nothing. But he had to put up with her if he wanted to be on his stepfather's good side. As Bruce walked down the hallway, he passed his butler Alfred Pennyworth. "Where's my father?" "Master Falcone had a meeting to attend to with a certain Jefferson Skeevers. He will be back around eleven," Alfred said. "Frankly, I don't like the business Mr. Falcone is doing." "Aw, don't be such a worry wart, Al. So what if Carmine is a crime boss. He's done well for himself," Bruce said trying to shake off Alfred's suspicions. "Besides, my mom married him because he was good to us after dad died. Even if he does bad things, he does it for us." "Yes, Master Bruce. I'm not worried about Mr. Falcone himself. I'm worried about you. I don't want you to be sucked into this world of drugs and extortion." "Don't worry, Al," Bruce said. "I won't."

"Where is that son of mine?" Martha Wayne was anxious to find out where her son was. "Don't worry dear," her husband said. "Knowing Bruce, he'll be here." Five minutes before the wedding began, Bruce finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late, " Bruce said apologetically. "I woke up late." "Hey, that don't matter," Carmine said. "As long as you were here I wouldn't have to send Milos on you." Both Falcone and Bruce laughed. Milos was Milos Grapa, Falcone's bodyguard. He had been known for executing people because they were late to meetings. As the wedding began, Carmine walked Sophia down the isle. Bruce stood next to his stepbrothers Alberto and Mario in the front row. He watched as Sophia walked down the isle to her husband to be, Rocco Gigante. The wedding went as planned for the rest of the day. Bruce remembered how his mother's second wedding was and thought if his would be a good as this one. Before he knew it, it was over. The reception was about to begin.

Bruce was having fun at the reception. He danced alongside his girlfriend Selina Kyle. She was known for her good looks, but her deadly temper. As they danced to the song "You Only Live Twice", Bruce noticed a group of men who were giving the bodyguards a hard time. The leader of this group was a medium sized black man. Bruce recognized him as Jefferson Skeevers. "Let us in," Skeevers said. "You're not on the list," the bodyguard said. "Fine men. We'll get in our own way." They all left. "Is something wrong dear?" Bruce was brought back to reality. "Oh, sorry. It was nothing." Less than ten minutes later, gunfire erupted. The bodyguards were gunned down and the group returned. The reception erupted into chaos. Everyone was screaming. Many of Falcone's associates were gunned down, as well as innocent bystanders. Bruce and Selina ran inside of Bruce's mansion. They met up with Falcone and his sons. "Dad, what the hell is going on?" "That bastard Skeevers was attempting to take over my territory. That's why I went to see him this morning," Falcone explained. "He refused, so I told him to screw off. Guess he didn't like that." Bruce, Mario, and Alberto ran to the armory on the second floor. Bruce grabbed a shotgun, while Mario and Alberto grabbed two pistols. Bruce and his brothers returned outside and started to fire on the gunmen. Mario was shot in the leg, while Alberto killed two of the men. As Carmine attempted to run outside to get to his wife and daughter, he was hit by gunfire from Skeevers's assault rifle. Carmine lay dying, and Bruce's rage built. It had been the second time he lost his father. Bruce opened fire on Skeevers, blowing his head open with two shots from his shotgun. He then proceeded to kill the other men also. Those who survived escaped.

As Bruce held his stepfather in his arms, he felt a rage that he had never felt before. He screamed in pain as his family watched. His mother and sister cried, while his brothers looked down and tried to hold the tears in. _My world is over_, Bruce thought. _I've lost two fathers in a matter of ten years. How can I go on?_ "Bruce?" Bruce turned to see his mother behind him. He grabbed a hold of her and hugged her as they both cried.

Six weeks later, Falcone's will was read. He divided his territory up among his sons, giving Bruce the most. Bruce was now the head of Falcone's "Roman Empire." But that didn't replace the loss he felt.

Chapter Three: 1986

"Detective Grayson, I'd like you to meet Lieutenant Jim Gordon," Commissioner Loeb said as he introduced the two. "He's from Chicago." "I know," Dick said. "I've heard about him from my friend. You worked with Roy Harper, right?" "Yeah," Gordon replied. "Roy's a good kid." Gordon was a medium sized man with brown hair graying at his temples. He wore thick eyeglasses and appeared to be in his early to mid forties. He came from Chicago to gain a new start on life. He had recently had an affair with a female officer on the force, which led to his divorce. He moved to Gotham to get away from his wife, who was nagging to gain full custody of their daughter Barbara. "So, what are you working on?" "Well," Dick said. "We are trying to take down an organized criminal empire. They're called the Roman Empire, or just the Falcone Family." Dick was a young man, in his late twenties, with black hair. He had formerly served in the Marines before being discharged. "They have power over many high individuals in this city," Grayson continued. "Numerous police officers and even Mayor Hamilton are in their employ." "Who's the leader of it?" "Falcone's stepson, Bruce Wayne. Falcone had the territory divided, but in '83 and '84, a turf war erupted between Bruce and his stepbrother Alberto. Alberto lost both his territory and his life." "Talk about brotherly love," Gordon responded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I think you all know why you all are here." Bruce Wayne sat at the head of a long table. Numerous associates of the Falcone Family were there, including his stepbrother and stepsister Mario and Sophia, his cousin Johnny Vitti, his bodyguard Milos Grapa, assassins Floyd Lawton, Slade Wilson, and Constantine Drakon, and his wife Selina. "Is it over that Vigilante guy who wasted "Killer" Mirti?" "No, Johnny," Bruce replied. "We found him. He was that former D.A. Chase. Who would have thought of that? Anyway, Floyd and Slade took care of him. But the real reason as to why we are here is that we must do a drastic move. Sal Maroni must die!" The room was filled with silence for a few minutes until Milos Grapa spoke up. "Why?" "Why, indeed," Bruce replied. "Most of you know that Maroni has tried for years to take care of us. He's been acting behind our backs." Bruce looked at Selina, who already knew of the problem. "I think he has something to do with the death of my mother." "Bruce," Sophia said. "We know your mother's death has taken a toll on you but you can't just start wars with Maroni. He's dangerous. More dangerous than Dad." "That piece of crap has got a temper to match also," Mario said as he continued from where Sophia left off. "Well, he's never seen mine," Bruce replied with a devilish look in his eyes.

"Where the hell is he?" Jim Gordon was getting restless. He had been waiting outside of the Iceberg Lounge for almost an hour. Dick Grayson was in there trying to get information out of his informant, Jocko-Boy Vanzetti. Finally, Dick emerged, blood from dripping down from his knuckles. Then he entered the car. "Guess it didn't go well as planned?" "No," Dick said sternly. "That jerk-off wasn't giving me answers. He was playing cat and mouse. So I had to resort to violence." "Commissioner Loeb isn't gonna like this," Gordon said. "Screw Loeb. He's on Wayne's payroll too." "Really?" Gordon was surprised. "Yeah, he acts as if he's helping the city when he really isn't. He's as corrupt as that son of a bitch Flass." Flass was a detective on the force who was above Dick Grayson. He was notorious for taking bribes from Bruce Wayne and Mario Falcone. While almost every officer knew he was doing this, Loeb turned away and paid no attention to it. "Grayson," Gordon said with concern. " If you don't mind me asking, what is your vendetta against Bruce Wayne?" "Not just Bruce Wayne," Dick corrected Gordon. "The whole Falcone Family. There was once a man named Tony Zucco. He was a capo in Falcone's mob back in the '70s. He had owned Haley's Circus, the circus where my family were acrobats." "You mean your parents were the Flying Graysons?" "Yep. But the circus was only a front for his criminal activities. Zucco ended up killing a federal agent who tried to infiltrate Falcone's ranks. My parents witnessed it and went to the police. They were set to testify during the trial. However, they were…" Grayson stopped speaking. It had been 13 long years since his parents' murder. Just speaking about it had given him a resurgence of painful memories. "Look, I didn't mean to intrude," Jim said apologetically. "No, it's not your fault. I just haven't really thought about it for awhile," Dick replied to Jim. "Besides, I've got someone for you to meet."

Night. It was Bruce Wayne's favorite time of day. As he laid his three-year-old son Bruce Jr. to bed, he exited the room and went out on his balcony. "Is something bothering you dear?" Bruce turned around and saw he wife Selina standing in the doorway. "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" "I just don't know if this is the life I want to live for the rest of my life. Just how many more people have to die?" Bruce sounded sad. "I've lost two fathers, a stepbrother, and now my mother. Maroni did this. He killed my mother. He poisoned her." "Bruce!" Selina interrupted him. "You don't have proof Sal Maroni did this! Just because he said he would get you back doesn't mean that he would kill your mother." Bruce looked shocked. He had never seen his wife lash out on him before. "I'm sorry Bruce." "That's okay. I was out of line. Go to bed. I'll be in an hour." Bruce left the balcony and went downstairs. He sat in his chair by the fire and picked up his phone. He dialed the number of Milos Grapa. "Hello?" "Grapa, it's me, Bruce. Call Slade and Floyd. Light the fuse." He hung up and walked up the stairs to his room. Before he went inside his room, he looked inside his sleeping son's room. "I just wish you don't have to put up with the crap I have to," Bruce said to himself. He then went to bed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dent." Dick Grayson had just introduced Jim Gordon to District Attorney Harvey Dent. Dent was Dick's secret partner in crime. He wanted the "Roman Empire" down also. Dent was a tall man in his mid thirties who had formerly been the Assistant District Attorney before former D.A. Adrian Chase resigned from office after the death of his wife and two daughters. "You too, Jim," Dent replied to the cop. "I'm just glad me and Dick have another ally to help us. It was getting tough with just the two of us." "How long have you been the D.A., Harvey?" Jim was very curious to see how long he had been trying to take Bruce Wayne down. "Three years," Harvey answered. "I took over after Adrian Chase resigned when mobsters killed his family." The three continued talking and started making up plans to try and destroy Wayne's group. It was around midnight when it happened. _BOOM!! _The three dove to the floor as they heard the explosion. "What in God's name was that?" "It sounded like an explosion, Dick," Gordon answered. They looked out the window and saw that on Sprang Avenue, which was three blocks away, was engulfed in flames. Dick and Jim rushed out and saw that the source of the explosion was the Maroni Italian Restaurant, which was owned by Luigi Maroni. Firefighters were already on the scene. "You now what this means, Jim?" "What?" Jim was shocked that this happened. "The Wayne-Maroni war has escalated even more."

The next morning, Sal Maroni stared out his of his penthouse. "That bastard," he screamed. "Wayne had gone too far!" "Well, Pop," his son Pino said. "I think you has it coming to you. You did poison his mother when she and Bruce went to Sicily." "GET OUT!" Maroni was angry, and now he knew that Wayne wouldn't give up. He stared outside. As he saw his son enter his car, he saw it explode. "NO!" Sal rushed outside and saw his son's battered body in the wreckage of the car. He held his body and screamed in pain. He stopped as soon as he heard laughing. Maroni looked up and saw Slade Wilson and Floyd Lawton laughing. "It's always a pity when you lose a loved one," Slade said. "It sure as hell is," Lawton replied. Both of them took out guns and started firing on Maroni. Maroni managed to get up and run back into the building. However, he collapsed in a puddle of blood in the lobby.

Bruce Wayne woke up to the ring of his phone. He answered. It was Milos Grapa. "It's done, sir." "Is Maroni still alive?" "Yes," Milos replied. "He is in a coma, though. His son and father are dead and numerous associates are either dead or wounded." "Thanks for the update, Milos." Bruce hung up the phone and went downstairs. He looked for Alfred, and saw a group of bags. He looked in the loving room and saw that he was watching the news. "What's going on Alfred? Why are your bags packed?" Alfred looked at his employer. He had an angry look in his eyes. "You did this. You sent the order. Even after your wife told you not to." "I don't get it," Bruce said in a puzzled look. "Look Bruce. I am tired of watching people die. People die because of you. You have changed. Your stepfather changed you. I can't even bare to look at you." "This is who I am, Alfred." "No, this is what Carmine Falcone wanted you to be. What would your real father say if he saw you like this?" Bruce was silent. He hadn't thought of his real father ever since his mother married Carmine Falcone. "Exactly, Bruce. He would say nothing because he'd be disappointed with you. Now if you would excuse me, I have a plane to catch." Alfred put his bags in his car and drove off, leaving Bruce to think about what his life had become.

Chapter Four: 1989

"What's your name, son?" "Johnny Vitti." "And why are you here?" District Attorney Harvey Dent looked at Vitti, waiting for him to answer. "I want to leave the mob behind." "Really?" Dick Grayson, now a lieutenant, was surprised. He knew that Vitti had been involved in the Falcone Family's business, but didn't think he would turn traitor. "Why have you suddenly decided to betray your family?" "I don't like my cousin's methods and I think he is being a dick." "Well," said Jim Gordon, who was now a captain. "I don't know if we could take you in. We want evidence and all, but we can't get Wayne behind bars." "Well, I think I know how we can defeat him." "How?" Dick Grayson was interested. "Well," Johnny started. "He recently had opened a bank in Rome, called Banco Falcone. His sister is in charge of it. The thing is, he put almost half his money in it to open it. If you cripple the bank, we can get Wayne. And if you get Wayne, I will testify against him in court." "Thanks for the info, Johnny," Harvey said. "We'll think about it."

"Wayne, I'm gonna ring your freakin' neck!" Sal Maroni and Bruce Wayne were meeting to attempt to make peace. So far, it wasn't going so well. "Well, that would be a very bad idea, Maroni," Bruce replied to Maroni's threat. "You remember Floyd and Slade, right? They crippled your right leg. Now you have to use a cane." Wayne smiled. "It would be a shame if you had to use a wheelchair." "I'm getting the hell out of here, you sick son of a bitch. Consider that peace is not wanted." Maroni left in a huff and entered his car. "Hey, bro," Mario said. "I thought you said that Maroni was gonna die. Why didn't his car blow up?" "I want to break him," Bruce said. "I want him to lose everything, giving him a reason to die. When the time comes, he will die." As Bruce finished saying this, his wife Selina entered. "Bruce," Selina said. "We have to talk." Mario left and Selina stared at Bruce. "What do you want?" "I want a lot of things," Selina replied. "Bruce, there isn't an easy way to say this, but I can't be with you." "What do you mean you can't be with me?" Bruce was puzzled. He had never thought this would happen. "If you are going to continue your ways, then I am leaving and taking Bruce Jr. with me." "If you do that, you have no idea what I will do to you." "I'm willing to take that chance." Bruce, filled with anger, struck Selina in the head with his fist. As Selina regained her composure, she said, "That will be the last time you will ever touch me." As she left, Bruce screamed.

"Well, what did you get from Vitti?" Harvey Dent, Jim Gordon, and Dick Grayson were in the office of the new mayor, Oliver Queen. He had been mayor for a year, and he helped bring Gotham back to its feet after numerous years of corruption. His first action was the firing of Commissioner Loeb and Detective Flass. "He says that Wayne invested in a bank. If we take the bank down, then we can cripple his finances." "Who's in charge?" "Wayne's sister, Sophia," Harvey said. "We need someone to cripple the bank." "Wait a minute, Dent," Queen interrupted. "What's the name of this bank?" "Banco Falcone," Dick answered. "Why do you need to know?" "There's a man I know named Lucius Fox who is part of the board. He has told me about the corruption going on in the bank. He wants to stop it. I guess you boys better pack your bags." "How come?" "'Cause you guys are going to Rome."

The house was huge, but it was empty. It had been three years since Alfred left, and now his wife and son were gone. Wayne went down into a cave that was under his mansion. It was his cave. It was the only place where he could think. Bruce let out a huge scream that echoed through the cave. As Bruce looked up, he knew something wasn't right. He saw a spark that lit the cave up. "No," Bruce muttered to himself. _BOOM!! _The cave collapsed, along with his home. As Bruce hit the floor, he blacked out.

"All right, we're here." It had been two days since Mayor Oliver Queen decided to send Harvey Dent, Jim Gordon, and Dick Grayson to Italy. They had arrived in Rome, and were on their way to meet Lucius Fox. "I'm glad we're here," Dick said. "I hate airplanes. They always get me sick." "Me too," Jim replied. The three met with their driver and drove them to a remote spot. There was a tall, black man standing there. He had gray hair and looked like he was about 60 years old. "Hello," the man said. "I'm Lucius Fox. You must be the three that Oliver told me about." The four spoke for a while and went over the plan. "Tonight, we will attack Sophia Falcone's home. She knows how to disable the bank. Then we will destroy the bank." The four went out to dinner before heading back to Lucius's home.

"A toast to the death of Bruce Wayne." Sal Maroni raised his glass to his associates. "Cheers!" They all laughed and Sal continued to speak. "Now I would like to bring out the one who made this all possible. Gentleman, Mrs. Selina Wayne!" Selina came out and everyone clapped. "Now my dear," Sal continued. "You deserve a toast." "Cheers!" "Thank you, everyone," Selina said thankfully. "I'm just glad that I don't have to put up with that bastard husband of mine anymore." "You still do." Everyone turned to the doorway and saw Bruce Wayne, alongside his men. "Wayne!" Sal Maroni was shocked. "How can you survive that?" "It turns out that Milos and Floyd were coming to my house when the explosion happened. They got a construction crew to dig me out." "Bruce," Selina said. "I'm sorry." "Me too Selina," Bruce replied. "Me too." He then turned to his men and ordered them to kill everyone in the room. They men fired as Bruce looked on until everyone, including Selina and Sal Maroni, were dead. "Excellent," Bruce said to himself.

It was nighttime in Italy. Dick Grayson stood on the balcony of Lucius Fox's mansion. He was thinking about his past. _It could all end tonight_, he thought to himself. _The Roman Empire will topple._ "You ready?" Dick turned around and saw Harvey Dent dressed in black alongside Jim Gordon. "Yeah," Dick answered. "Let's go." Lucius drove the four of them to the Banco Falcone building. Dick and Jim ran the charges underneath the building in an attempt to blow it up. They soon went to Sophia Falcone's penthouse in Rome. As they broke in, they heard gunfire. The four saw a grisly sight. Sophia, her husband Rocco, and their two children had been gunned down by two of Sal Maroni's associates. "Damn it," Dick screamed. He and Jim reached for their guns and shot down the two. "Well," Harvey said as he held Sophia's body. "Two shots to the head. Couldn't have happened to a nicer girl." "What should we do?" Jim Gordon was angry that the mission had failed. "What else should we do?" Lucius gave a blank look. "Set the charge." As Dick pressed the button, they could hear a rumble in the distance. They had in fact succeeded.

The next day, the ringing of the phone awakened Harvey. It was Mayor Queen. "I trust all went well." "What do you mean?" "It's all over the news. They think its part of that whole Mafia war going on in Italy. I just got to say great job." "Thanks," Harvey said. He was flattered that Oliver had congratulated him. "But there is something I must tell you," Oliver continued. "It's about Bruce Wayne and the Roman Empire."

Chapter Five: 1992

"All rise!" Bailiff Waylon Jones bellowed. The courtroom all stood up. The highly publicized trial of Bruce Wayne was starting. After the introductions, Judge Faden started the trial. After opening statements between prosecutor Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne's defense attorney Vernon Fields, the prosecution began. They first called on witness Johnny Vitti, Bruce's cousin. Vitti described the atrocities that Bruce had committed during his time as the head of the Falcone Family. The next witness was Milos Grappa, who had also become a turncoat following his arrest by the FBI. He described his role in the deaths of numerous members of Sal Maroni's crime family. After Bruce erupted in anger, the trial quickly ended for the day, with the rest of the trial set to continue tomorrow.

"Mr. Wayne, what are we gonna do?" Vernon Fields, a shy and bookish lawyer, was contemplating what to do. He had seemed convinced that they had lost the trial. "Vernon, if you'd shut your goddamn yap, I'll think of something." Bruce, who had lost control of everything, was angry. "We have to stop Dent. It's the only way." "We can't kill Harvey Dent. If we do, then another murder will be added on to the already large list of crimes." "Well, what else can I do? If I'm convicted, then I'll be in prison for probably a thousand years." Bruce was standing, smoking his third cigar of the day. This entire trial had given him jitters and he was extremely nervous. "I think I know the guys who can do the job."

"So, are you ready for tonight?" Harvey Dent was getting ready for a date with his wife Gilda. She was a nice looking woman with long black hair. Currently, Gilda was pregnant with twins. However, he didn't know that. "Yeah," said Gilda. "I've been waiting for tonight for a long time." It was Valentine's Day and Gilda was planning to reveal the secret to her husband tonight. "Okay, get in the car, dear," said Harvey. Harvey and Gilda went into the car. As Harvey started the car, he heard something. "Dear God, no. No!" Harvey's screams were silenced by an explosion that rocked the entire block. Lieutenant Grayson and his new partner Harleen Quinzel managed to see this as they passed Harvey's block. As they managed to save Harvey, who was unconscious, the same couldn't be said of Gilda.

Six hours later, Harvey Dent awoke. He was now in a hospital. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that his face was wrapped up in bandages. Harvey looked and saw Lieutenant Grayson, Mayor Queen, and the recently appointed commissioner Jim Gordon. Harvey's first words were not why his face was bandaged or why he was in the hospital. He asked, "Where is Gilda?" "Harvey," Dick said. "We're sorry. Gilda didn't make it. Neither did the twins." "Twins?" Harvey was surprised. "You mean Gilda was pregnant?" Harvey immediately started to sob. He had lost not only his wife, but his children as well. Then Harvey asked the nurse to take his bandages off. "Mr. Dent," said the young blonde. "Do you really want to see this?" "If I didn't, then I wouldn't have asked you," Harvey barked. The nurse then removed the bandages as the three men watched in horror. Half of Dent's face had been scarred, as well as half of his body. "Let me see a mirror," Dent said. As he received the mirror, Harvey saw his reflection. He immediately smashed the mirror and screamed. The nurse told the men to leave. As the door shut, Dick was immediately reminded at how the Falcone Family had taken something away from him, and they now had done the same for Harvey.

The next day, Bruce's trial continued. Since Harvey had been hospitalized, a new prosecutor was announced. This time, a red headed man with a cane and tinted glasses appeared. He was obviously blind. The judge said his name was Matt Murdock, who was one of Harvey Dent's friends. "Based on the evidence that Harvey left me with," said Murdock, who looked like he was looking at Wayne. "I present to you, Alfred Pennyworth." Bruce suddenly became pale as his former butler appeared in the courtroom. It had been the first time he had seen his former butler since he left him. Now, he had aged considerably and looked as if he could hardly walk without falling over. The courtroom became silenced as Alfred prepared to testify.

Back at the hospital, a doctor was going to check up on Harvey Dent. As he entered the room, he noticed that Dent's bed was empty. Suddenly, he noticed that Harvey's window was open. His patient had escaped.

"So, Mr. Pennyworth, is it true that you were Bruce Wayne's butler?" Matt Murdock was starting to question Alfred Pennyworth. "Yes." "How long were you a butler to Bruce Wayne?" "Since the time he was born until about eight years ago." "Did you ever witness Mr. Wayne commit any crimes?" "Yes," Alfred said, looking directly at Bruce. "Many crimes." "Well, I bet he didn't tell you about what he did to me." The courtroom turned around. A man standing in the doorway was the one who said it. A hat obscured his face and he was wearing a trench coat. Many were unsure of who he was. But Bruce knew. "Harvey," he said. "I heard you were killed last night." "No," Harvey replied as he removed his hat. "Only half." Suddenly, Harvey drew a gun. Harvey fired two shots. The courtroom fell into a panic. Commissioner Gordon, who was at the trial for security reasons, lunged at Dent, knocking him to the ground. He was joined by Grayson, who wrestled the gun from him. As Harvey was taken care of, Dick went to see if Wayne had been hit. Dick saw Bruce Wayne, the infamous crime boss, lying down in a pool of his own blood. He had been hit by the two bullets in the head. Wayne was killed on impact. "Two shots to the head," Harvey yelled as he was being dragged out of the courtroom. "Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

Dick looked down at Bruce as numerous police officers ran into the room. The infamous Roman Empire had fallen. And it wasn't the mob that killed Bruce Wayne. It was a man who had sworn to uphold justice. Dick soon stopped contemplating about how ironic the situation had become by leaving the courtroom. He stepped out into the bright sunlight and smiled, for the first time in many years.


End file.
